Jesus Christus
Jesus Christus Dieser Artikel behandelt Jesus Christus, wie ihn die urchristlichen Schriften darstellen. Zur historischen Person siehe Jesus von Nazaret. Zu weiteren Bedeutungen siehe Jesus (Begriffsklärung) und Christus (Begriffsklärung). Christus-Darstellung in Sant'Apollinare Nuovo, Ravenna, 6. Jahrhundert Jesus Christus (von griechisch Ἰησοῦς Χριστός Iēsous Christos, iɛːˈsoːs kʰrisˈtos, Jesus, der Gesalbte) ist nach dem Neuen Testament (NT) der von Gott zur Erlösung aller Menschen gesandte Messias und Sohn Gottes. Mit seinem Namen drückten die Urchristen ihr Glaubensbekenntnis aus und bezogen die Heilsverheißungen der Hebräischen Bibel (Altes Testament) auf die historische Person Jesus von Nazaret. Spätere kirchliche Lehren zu dieser Person behandelt der Artikel Christologie. Inhaltsverzeichnis Verbergen 1 Die urchristlichen Quellen 2 Der Name 2.1 Urchristlicher Glaubenssatz 2.2 Verehrung des Namens Jesu 2.3 Deklination und liturgischer Gebrauch 3 Jesu Auferstehung 3.1 Die ersten Augenzeugen 3.2 Das leere Grab 3.3 Die Emmausjünger 3.4 Die Elfervision 3.5 Spätere Erscheinungstexte 3.6 Rekonstruktionsversuche des Ablaufs der Osterereignisse 3.7 Die theologischen Deutungsmotive der Ostertexte 4 Deutung des Kreuzestodes im ältesten Passionsbericht 4.1 Die Komposition des Markusevangeliums 4.2 Das Passahmahl Jesu 4.3 Die Vorwegnahme des Endgerichts 4.4 Die Gerichtsklage des Gekreuzigten 4.5 Die Präsenz des Reiches Gottes im Tod Jesu 5 Urchristliche Titel 5.1 Sohn Davids 5.2 Christus 5.3 Sohn Gottes 5.4 Menschensohn 5.5 Kyrios 5.6 Lamm Gottes 5.7 Logos 5.8 Zweiter/letzter Adam 5.9 Weitere Titel und Attribute 6 Bezüge auf biblische Verheißungen im Neuen Testament 7 Einzelnachweise 8 Siehe auch 9 Bibeltexte online 10 Literatur 11 Weblinks Die urchristlichen Quellen Bearbeiten Das NT überliefert die Botschaft von Jesus Christus in verschiedenen Literaturformen für verschiedene Zwecke: in 21 Briefen an bestimmte christliche Gemeinden oder einzelne Personen mit missionarischen, seelsorgerlichen, praktischen und lehrhaften Inhalten, in vier Evangelien, von denen zwei Jesu Geburt, alle vier sein Auftreten, Reden und Handeln, vor allem aber sein Leiden, Sterben und Auferstehen erzählend darstellen, in einer Apostelgeschichte, die den Verlauf der urchristlichen Mission unter Lenkung des Heiligen Geistes von Jesu Erscheinung nach seinem Tod bis zu der Überführung des Paulus von Tarsus nach Rom darstellt, in der Johannesoffenbarung, die Endzeitvisionen in der Tradition der jüdischen Apokalyptik präsentiert. Die historische Person Jesus von Nazaret kannte nach heutiger Forschungslage wahrscheinlich keiner der NT-Autoren.1 Die Paulusbriefe (entstanden 50–60) sind die ältesten urchristlichen Schriften. Ihr Autor erklärt sich zum Augenzeugen des auferstandenen Jesus, den er vorher nicht gekannt habe. Die Paulusbriefe enthalten einige Worte Jesu und biografische Details, aber keine Berichte von seinem irdischen Wirken. Die vier kanonischen Evangelien (entstanden zwischen 70 und 130) erzählen Jesu Wirken und Schicksal auf verschiedene, auf ihre Adressaten zugeschnittene Weise. Vor allem die drei „synoptischen“ Evangelien bieten gemeinsame Stoffe, die meist mit der Zwei-Quellen-Theorie erklärt werden.2 Ihre Reihenfolge, Auswahl und Darstellung unterscheiden sich aufgrund verschiedener redaktioneller Konzepte; ihre Glaubensaussagen über Jesus stimmen jedoch in den Grundzügen überein und ergänzen einander. Ihre ältesten Bestandteile stammen von Nachfolgern Jesu aus Galiläa, die die Jerusalemer Urgemeinde gründeten und Jesu Worte zuerst mündlich, dann schriftlich weitergaben. Daneben gibt es eine Reihe urchristlicher Apokryphen, die nicht in den späteren Kanon des NT aufgenommen wurden. Heutige Forschung nimmt an, dass vor allem das Thomasevangelium einige authentische Jesusworte enthält, die aus einer gemeinsamen Überlieferung mit der Logienquelle stammen könnten.3 Einige außerchristliche Schriften erwähnen Jesus beiläufig oder indirekt, heben ihn aber nicht als Retter der Menschen hervor. Alle NT-Schriften verkünden Jesus Christus, seine Geschichte, sein Verhältnis zu Gott und seine Bedeutung auf verschiedene, aber im Kern übereinstimmende Weise als „Evangelium“ (Frohbotschaft) für die ganze Welt. Denn ihre Autoren glaubten an die Auferstehung Jesu Christi, die ihnen keine unbeteiligte Mitteilung biografischer Daten ermöglichte. Jesus war für sie kein vergangener gescheiterter Wanderprediger, sondern der zur Rettung aller Menschen aus Sünde und Tod in die Welt gekommene Sohn Gottes, der den Gerichtstod auf sich genommen habe, von Gott auferweckt worden sei, nun für alle Zeiten lebe und sich selbst immer neu in Erinnerung rufe, bis er seine Botschaft am Ende der Zeit selbst wahr machen werde. Dieser Glaube veranlasste die Urchristen Gemeinden zu bilden und zu gründen, Jesu Worte zu sammeln, aufzuzeichnen und als Jeden angehende Botschaft weiterzugeben. Ihre Schriften wollen alle Menschen zum Glauben an den menschgewordenen, für sie stellvertretend getöteten und auferstandenen Gottessohn einladen. So wurde das NT zur Grundlage für das Christentum, das seit 70 als eigene Religion neben dem Judentum hervortrat. Der Name Bearbeiten Urchristlicher Glaubenssatz Bearbeiten Ἰησοῦς Χριστός ist das zum Namen konzentrierte griechische Glaubensbekenntnis der Urchristen im NT: Es verbindet den Vornamen Ἰησοῦς, der das aramäische Jeschua gräzisiert, mit dem Titel Χριστός, der das hebräische Wort Maschiach („der Gesalbte“) übersetzt. Als griechischer Nominalsatz mit einer Apposition statt eines Verbs sagt es aus: Jesus ist der Messias. Dies identifiziert diesen bestimmten historischen Juden Jesus aus Nazaret mit dem vom Judentum erwarteten Heilsbringer der Endzeit. Der Name Jesus Christus soll damit Jesu einzigartiges Verhältnis zum Gott Israels und seine Bedeutung für alle Menschen zugleich ausdrücken. Die Bekenntnisformel „Jesus der Christus“ findet sich bei allen NT-Autoren und stammt wahrscheinlich aus dem Gottesdienst und der Missionspredigt (Kerygma) der Jerusalemer Urgemeinde (z. B. Apg 5,42 EU und die frühe Taufformel „im Namen Jesu Christi“ Apg 2,38 EU). Diesen Namen habe Gott ihm verliehen (Phil 2,9 EU), zu ihm würden sich eines Tages „alle Zungen im Himmel und auf Erden bekennen“ (Phil 2,11 EU). Damit reservierten die Urchristen den jüdischen Messiastitel für diese Person und machten ihn zu Jesu Eigennamen. Dies bestätigte die jüdische Messiaserwartung einerseits und wies andererseits Erwartungen zurück, es könne andere oder weitere Heilsbringer geben. Nach dem Markusevangelium beruht das Bekenntnis zu Jesus als Messias auf Gottes eigenem Bekenntnis zu Jesus bei dessen Taufe (Mk 1,11 EU). Auf Jesu Frage an seine Jünger wer, sagt ihr, dass ich sei? antwortete Simon Petrus dann als erster: „Du bist der Christus!“ (Mk 8,27 EU). Der Glaube an Jesus als den Christus Gottes wurde in den Evangelien erzählend entfaltet. Sie erzählen die Geschichte dieses Predigers, Heilers und Lehrers vom nahen Reich Gottes aus einer ex post-Perspektive. Inhalt und Bezüge der Erzählungen setzen also Kreuzigung und Auferstehung bereits voraus, sie sind auf diese zentralen Glaubensinhalte hin ausgerichtet. Inwiefern der historische Jesus selbst den Anstoß zu dieser Botschaft gab und wie sie sich zu seinem Auftreten und Selbstverständnis verhält, ist eine Grundfrage der neutestamentlichen Forschung. Verehrung des Namens Jesu Bearbeiten In der römisch-katholischen Frömmigkeit gibt es eine ausgeprägte Verehrung des Namens Jesu.4 Der Name Jesu soll darum nach überlieferter Höflichkeit nicht in einem unwürdigen Zusammenhang oder leichtfertig ausgesprochen werden. Weil Christen Jesus als Retter der Menschheit verehren, beinhaltet der Name an sich eine tiefere Bedeutung. In der Apostelgeschichte wirken die ersten Christen Wunder „im Namen Jesu“, wie etwa die Heilung eines Gelähmten durch den Apostel Petrus (Apg 3,6 EÜ). An anderer Stellen behauptet Petrus: „Denn es ist uns Menschen kein anderer Name unter dem Himmel gegeben, durch den wir gerettet werden sollen“ (Apg 4,12 EÜ). Der Phillipperbrief nennt ihn „den Namen über allen anderen Namen“ (Phil 2,9 EÜ).5 Deklination und liturgischer Gebrauch Bearbeiten Im traditionellen kirchlichen liturgischen Gebrauch West- und Mitteleuropas wird der Name Jesus Christus (lateinisch) dekliniert: Kasus Deklination Ins Deutsche übertragen Nominativ: Jesus Christus (der) Jesus Christus Genitiv: Jesu Christi des Jesus Christus Dativ: Jesu Christo dem Jesus Christus Akkusativ: Jesum Christum den Jesus Christus Ablativ: Jesu Christo durch/ mit (den/ dem) Jesus Christus Vokativ: Jesu Christe "Oh Jesus Christus!" Die Endsilbenvokale sind zum Teil verschieden, weil „Jesus“ einer Mischform aus der griechischen und der lateinischen u-Deklination folgt, wohingegen „Christus“ der lateinischen o-Deklination angehört. Der Genitiv „Jesu“ ist in das Deutsche eingegangen: auch dort, wo der Vorname ohne den Christustitel erscheint. Der lateinische Dativ und Akkusativ des Namens sind dagegen unüblich geworden. Die Anrede Christe (Vokativ) findet sich in der Gottesdienstliturgie im Kyrie (Christe eleison), in den Rahmenversen zur Evangeliumslesung (Lob sei dir, o Christe!) und im Agnus Dei (Christe, du Lamm Gottes). Jesu Auferstehung Bearbeiten → Hauptartikel: Auferstehung Jesu Christi Frauen am Grabe Christi und Himmelfahrt (sog. „Reidersche Tafel“); Elfenbein; Mailand oder Rom, um 400 n. Chr. Die Auferstehung Jesu von den Toten ist Hauptinhalt der urchristlichen Heilsbotschaft, die im Kern lautete: Jesus wurde für uns gekreuzigt und auferweckt (1 Kor 15,3–5 EU). Diese Glaubensaussage beruhte auf bestimmten Erfahrungen mit Jesus nach seinem Tod. Er kündigt den Jüngern schon vor seinem Kreuzestod seine Auferstehung dreifach an (Mt 16,21–23 EU),(Mt 17,22–23 EU),(Mt 20,17–19 EU). Das älteste Evangelium berichtete anfangs wohl noch nicht von Jesu nachösterlichem Erscheinen, sondern kündete es in Mk 16,5 nur an. Auch die NT-Briefe führen Jesu Auftreten nach seiner Auferstehung nicht aus. Lukas, Johannes und die Apostelgeschichte beschreiben die Auferstehung genauer. Die ersten Augenzeugen Bearbeiten Paulus ist der früheste Autor einer NT-Schrift und erklärt, den Auferweckten selbst gesehen zu haben. Er übernahm von der Jerusalemer Urgemeinde um 36 n. Chr. ein frühes Credo, verbunden mit einer Zeugenliste (1 Kor 15,3–8 EU): „Christus ist gestorben für unsere Sünden nach der Schrift; er wurde begraben; er wurde auferweckt am dritten Tage nach der Schrift; er wurde gesehen von Kephas; danach von den Zwölf. Danach wurde er gesehen von mehr als 500 Brüdern auf einmal – von denen die meisten heute noch leben, während einige schon gestorben sind. Danach wurde er gesehen von Jakobus; danach von allen Aposteln.“ Paulus zitiert hier den Glauben aller Urchristen und stellte dazu fest, dass viele Augenzeugen noch leben und befragt werden können. Dann fügte er seine eigene Jesusvision hinzu: „Zuletzt von allen ist er auch von mir als einer missratenen Geburt gesehen worden...“ Mit dieser als Berufung erfahrenen Jesusvision (Gal 1,15 EU) begründete er wie der Prophet Jeremia seinen gleichberechtigten Auftrag zur Völkermission. Er beschrieb sein Damaskuserlebnis nicht näher (vgl. Apg 9,1–9 EU), sondern betonte nur: Er sah Jesus im Lichtglanz der Herrlichkeit Gottes (2 Kor 3,38 EU). Was genau diese ersten Zeugen „sahen“ war der „Auferweckte“: Dieser Ausdruck bezeichnet Gottes unsichtbares Handeln am getöteten Jesus. Das Bild des Weckens vom Schlaf meint die jenseitige Überwindung des Todes. Das Passivum Divinum drückt Respekt aus: Fromme Juden vermeiden es, Gott beim Namen zu nennen. Ihr Credo deutet aber diesseitige Erfahrungen: Es weist auf eine leibhafte Begegnung mit Jesus hin und zugleich auf seine unvergleichbare, der Sterblichkeit nicht mehr unterworfene Seinsweise. Er ist wahrhaftig auferstanden! (Lk 24,34 EU): Dieser frühe Bekenntnissatz bezog sich auf das aktive Erscheinen des Auferweckten vor seinen Jüngern. Beide Ausdrücke bezeichnen im NT wie in der jüdischen Apokalyptik exklusiv Gottes Handeln. Das „Sehen“ meint dort das Vorhersehen der Zukunft in einer von Gott geoffenbarten „Vision“ (Dan 7,1 EU). Es war demnach kein gewöhnliches Wahrnehmen, sondern ein Erkennen, von dem die Beteiligten nur sagen konnten, dass Gott (AT) bzw. Jesus (NT) es selbst bewirkt habe. Das leere Grab Bearbeiten Der älteste Passionsbericht, den Markus übernahm, führt das urchristliche Credo erzählend aus und endet daher mit der Entdeckung des leeren Grabes Jesu am „dritten Tag“ von Jesu Tod an (Mk 16,1–8 EU). Der Passionsbericht liefert folgende Darstellung: Nur noch Frauen von Jesu Anhängern waren dabei (Mk 15,40f EU). Einige sahen, wo er begraben wurde (Mk 15,47 EU). Nach dem Sabbat wollten sie den Toten gemäß jüdischer Sitte einbalsamieren und so ehren (Mk 16,1). Dabei fanden sie sein Grab leer. Die Erklärung dafür gab ihnen ein junger Mann in weißem Gewand, also ein Engel (v. 6–7): „Fürchtet euch nicht! Ihr sucht Jesus von Nazaret, den Gekreuzigten. Er ist auferweckt worden, er ist nicht hier. Seht dort die Stelle, wo man ihn hingelegt hat. Geht aber und sagt seinen Jüngern und Petrus, dass er vor euch hergehen wird nach Galiläa: Dort werdet ihr ihn sehen, wie er es euch gesagt hat.“ Das verweist auf die frühe Zeugenliste. Ihr „Sehen“ wird demnach als Erkenntnis gedeutet: Gott hat diesen zuvor getöteten Galiläer auferweckt. Darum war sein Grab leer. Alle, die ihn nicht sahen, wurden auf einen Weg gesandt, auf dem er sich zu erkennen gab: Das rief sie erneut in die Nachfolge. Der betonte Hinweis auf „den Gekreuzigten“ stellt Gottes endgültiges Lebenschaffen gegen das unrechtmäßige Töten der Menschen und verweist auf die urchristliche Predigt in Jerusalem (Apg 4,10 EU): Ihr habt ihn gekreuzigt, Gott aber hat ihn auferweckt! Nur bei Markus endet der Bericht mit der Flucht der Frauen, die entgegen ihrem Auftrag nichts weitersagen (Mk 16,8). Das erinnert an die Flucht der Männer bei Jesu Festnahme (Mk 14,50 EU) und macht klar, dass die Frauen diese zunächst gar nicht antreffen konnten. Es spielt auch versteckt auf Jes 52,15 EU an, wo von der Erhöhung des verachteten, „für uns“ getöteten Gottesknechts die Rede ist (Jes 53,4f EU): „Denen nichts davon verkündet wurde, die werden es sehen, und die nichts davon hörten, werden es erfahren!“ Danach kann nur Jesu eigenes Erscheinen Entsetzen, Angst und Trauer überwinden, in Freude verwandeln (Mt 28,8 EU) und Glauben an ihn schaffen (Joh 20,20 EU). Damit legt der Text nahe, dass die Jesusvisionen schon bekannt waren und in oder unterwegs nach Galiläa (Emmaus, Lk 24,13 EU) erfolgten: also einige wenige Tage nach der Jüngerflucht und Jesu Tod. Der historische Gehalt der Grabüberlieferung ist stark umstritten. Einige NT-Forscher (z. B. Rudolf Bultmann, Hans Graß, Willi Marxsen, Gerd Lüdemann) halten den Text für eine späte apologetische Legende, die Jesu Auferstehung nachträglich „beweisen“ sollte. Auch Georg Strecker und Eugene Finegan sehen in dieser Erzählung „Merkmale sekundären legendarischen Ursprungs“.6 Andere (Hans von Campenhausen, Ulrich Wilckens, Wolfhart Pannenberg, Peter Stuhlmacher, J. Spencer Kennard) gehen davon aus, dass die Auffindung des leeren Grabes „am 3. Tag“ historisch war und erst Markus den Bericht davon mit der Engelsbotschaft und Jesu Erscheinungen verband. Für die Historizität spricht, dass die Zeugenliste keine Frauen, die Grabgeschichte keine Männer und nur Frauen nennt, die Zeugen der Grablegung Jesu waren. Diese hatten im patriarchalischen Judentum damals kein Zeugenrecht, so dass ihr anfängliches Schweigen plausibel wirkt. Nach Lk 24,11 EU hielten die Männer ihre Nachricht vom leeren Grab für ein „Gerücht“ (Martin Luther übersetzte: „Märchen“) und glaubten ihnen nicht, bis Jesus selbst sie überzeugte. Das legt nahe, dass die Erscheinungen Jesu unabhängig von, aber zeitnah zur Entdeckung des leeren Grabes erfolgten. Dass dieses in Jerusalem bekannt war, könnte Mt 28,13 EU zeigen: Seine Jünger kamen nachts und stahlen ihn! Solche Polemik gegen die Urchristen überliefert auch die Mischnah. Damals wurden jüdische Märtyrer durch den Ausbau ihrer Gräber geehrt, um ihr Anrecht auf künftige Auferstehung zu betonen (Eduard Schweizer). Das war den Urchristen verwehrt: Was sucht ihr den Lebendigen bei den Toten? (Lk 24,5). Darum fehlt Jesu Grab in den ersten Petruspredigten und in den Paulusbriefen. Doch wenn es nicht nachprüfbar leer war, dann hätte sich die Botschaft von seiner Auferweckung in Jerusalem (Apg 2,32 EU) kaum halten können (so u. a. Paul Althaus, Karl Barth, Klaus Berger, Martin Karrer). Die Emmausjünger Bearbeiten Zwei Jünger begegnen Jesus auf dem Weg nach Emmaus. Relief aus dem Benediktinerkloster Santo Domingo de Silos in Nordspanien Nach Lk 24,13–35 EU begegneten zwei seiner Jünger Jesus auf dem Weg von Jerusalem nach Emmaus. Sie erkennen ihn nicht, teilen ihm aber ihre maßlose Trauer und Enttäuschung mit: Wir dachten, er sei der (Messias), der Israel befreien werde. Darauf legt er ihnen die Schrift aus: Musste der Messias nicht so leiden, um in sein Reich einzugehen? Sie bitten ihn, zu bleiben. Er tut es, isst mit ihnen und bricht dabei wie beim Passahmahl vor seinem Tod das Brot. Da gingen ihre Augen auf, und sie erkannten ihn. Jesus verschwindet. Darauf tauschen sie ihr Erlebnis aus – Brannte nicht unser Herz...? –, kehren sofort nach Jerusalem um, treffen dort die versammelten Elf und hören deren Bestätigung: Der Kyrios ist wahrhaftig auferstanden und Simon (Petrus) erschienen! Der Text repräsentiert lukanische Theologie: Der Evangelist wollte zeigen, wie man auch ohne eigene Vision Christ werden kann. Bibelauslegung, Abendmahl, Austausch der Erfahrungen mit Jesus und gemeinsames Glaubensbekenntnis spiegeln wohl den Ablauf eines urchristlichen Gottesdienstes. Der Name „Kleophas“ (v. 18) für einen der Jünger – der zweite bleibt ungenannt – wurde sichtlich später eingefügt. Wäre der Zeuge historisch, hätte die Urgemeinde seinen Namen in ihre Liste aufgenommen. Der Credosatz, auf den der Text zielt, wird von NT-Historikern als sehr alt und der Geschichte vorgegeben eingeschätzt. Es erinnert daran, dass Petrus den Auferweckten als Erster sah und dies dann Anderen mitteilte. Auch Mk 16,7 nennt ihn neben den übrigen Jüngern. Das bestätigt den Anfang der Jerusalemer Zeugenliste. Die Elfervision Bearbeiten Alle Evangelien berichten von einer Erscheinung Jesu vor dem Kreis der ersten Jünger. Dabei reden die Synoptiker ausdrücklich von elf Jüngern, da Judas Ischariot nicht mehr zu „den Zwölfen“ gerechnet wurde (nach Mt 27,5 EU hatte er sich erhängt). Das Johannesevangelium nennt keine Zahl, jedoch wird Judas auch dort nicht mehr erwähnt. Alle Evangelien begründen mit der Erscheinung Jesu die Beauftragung der Jünger zur Völkermission. Jedes Evangelium formuliert diese anders und zeigt so seine besondere theologische Sicht. Mt 28,1–20 übernahm und veränderte die Grabgeschichte: Die Frauen, die sich bei Markus noch fürchteten und nichts weitersagten, freuen und beeilen sich nun, ihren Auftrag auszuführen. Sie begegnen Jesus selbst, der durch sie die Jünger zu einem Berg in Galiläa bestellt. Dort erscheint er ihnen, offenbart seine ihm von Gott übergebene Macht, sagt ihnen seine Geistesgegenwart und Wiederkunft zu und beauftragt sie zur Völkermission. Dieser schließt die Taufe auf seinen Namen und das Halten all seiner Gebote (Bergpredigt Mt 5–7) ein. Lk 24,36–53 und Joh 20,19–23 teilen gemeinsame und verschiedene Motive der Jüngersendung: Jesus erschien am Abend des Sabbatfolgetags nach seinem Tod, trat zu den Versammelten (Jh: durch verschlossene Türen), grüßte sie mit dem Friedensgruß „Schalom“, überwand ihre Angst und ihren Unglauben (Lk: durch demonstratives Essen /Joh: durch Zeigen der Wundmale), legte ihnen die Schrift aus (Lk) bzw. gab ihnen den Heiligen Geist (Joh), sandte sie in die Welt zur Verkündigung der Sündenvergebung und Buße (Lk) bzw. zum Erlassen oder Behalten der Sünden (Joh). Mk 16, 9–20 ist ein späterer Anhang an das ursprüngliche Ende des Evangeliums: Er setzt die Jesusbegegnungen Marias (Jh 20) und der Emmausjünger (Lk 24) schon voraus, die Markus noch nicht kannte. Er bringt die verschiedenen Erscheinungsberichte in eine Abfolge, um Widersprüche auszugleichen. Dabei widerspricht er jedoch der Zeugenliste: Dort steht die Elfervision aller Erstberufenen am Anfang, hier am Ende. Der universale Missionsauftrag der Christen enthält nun auch die Vollmacht zum Austreiben von Dämonen, analog zu den bei Markus überlieferten Exorzismen Jesu. Alle Evangelien betonen die Identität der auferweckten mit der gekreuzigten Person, des neuen mit dem alten Leib: Damit wehren sie wohl die gnostische These vom „Scheintod“ des Erlösers ab. Dass der Auferstandene sich ernährte, hieße aber, dass er nur wiederbelebt, nicht unsterblich war. Doch die Texte verkünden auch, dass er den Naturgesetzen nicht mehr unterworfen war, sondern durch Wände ging (Jh 20,19) und an verschiedenen Orten zugleich erschien (Lk 24,33–36). – Nach 1 Kor 15,50f kann der alte den neuen Leib nicht „erben“, sondern der himmlische Leib verwandelt den irdischen völlig. Insofern bestätigte Paulus, der nichts vom leeren Grab Jesu zu wissen schien, die Evangelienberichte indirekt. Ob und wo Jesus sich den elf Jüngern zeigte – in Galiläa (Mk/Mt) oder in Jerusalem zwei Tage nach Jesu Tod (Lk/Joh) – ist nicht mehr zu ermitteln. Beides war bei einer Jüngerflucht drei Tage zuvor unmöglich. Darum erklärt jeder Evangelist das Jüngertreffen anders: Bei Matthäus erschien Jesus den Frauen am Grab zusätzlich zu den Engeln. Bei Lukas veranlasst das Emmauserlebnis die sofortige Rückkehr der Elf. Bei Johannes blieb Petrus in Jerusalem und betrat Jesu Grab, während Maria ihn zuerst sah. So verknüpften die Evangelisten die Grabgeschichte auf widersprüchliche Weise mit den Erscheinungen, um das Jüngertreffen zu erklären. Spätere Erscheinungstexte Bearbeiten Mk 9,1–13 erinnert mit Jesu „Verklärung“ auf einem Berg in Galiläa an eine nachösterliche Jesusvision (v. 9) für Petrus, Jakobus und Johannes. Diese Namen nennt Gal 2,9 als „Säulen“ der Urgemeinde: Man kann also annehmen, dass sie ihr Führungsamt aufgrund einer solchen Jesusvision erhielten. Markus deutet diese als vorösterliche Offenbarung des erwählten Sohnes Gottes, der Moses (Judentum) und Elija (= Johannes der Täufer, Mandäismus) abgelöst habe. Joh 20,1–18 formt die überlieferte Grabgeschichte zu einer Selbstoffenbarung des Auferweckten um. Der Text widerspricht offenbar bewusst der synoptischen Tradition: Maria Magdalena, nicht Petrus sah Jesus zuerst. Dafür betrat Petrus als Erster das leere Grab. Die johannäische Endredaktion hat dem nochmals widersprochen und den „Jünger, den Jesus liebte“ eingefügt: Sie lässt ihn mit Petrus um die Wette laufen und das leere Grab zuerst betreten, um seine Autorität zu untermauern. Das bestätigt: Ohne Jesu eigenes Erscheinen konnte das leere Grab nur Furcht und Entsetzen, aber keinen Glauben an Jesu Auferstehung bewirken. Es bestätigt auch: Frauen waren – ob sie ihn selbst sahen oder nur sein Grab leer fanden – die ersten Osterzeugen. In Joh 21,1–14 erscheint Jesus sieben seiner ersten Jünger am Ufer des Sees Genezareth, wo er sie anfangs berief. Er hilft ihnen, einen großen Fischfang zu machen. Der Jünger, „den Jesus liebte“, erkennt als Erster: Es ist der Kyrios! Dieser lädt sie zum gemeinsamen Mahl ein, bereitet es vor und isst mit ihnen. – Auch dieser Text wurde an einen früheren Schluss des Evangeliums angehängt (Joh 20,31) und gehört zu seiner Endredaktion (v. 24). Er setzt die Episode vom wunderbaren Fischzug (Mt 4,18–22/Lk 5,1–11) voraus, erinnert an die ersten Jüngerberufungen Jesu (Mk 1,16–20), will die Adressaten so zur Mission ermutigen und neu Getaufte zum Abendmahl einladen. – Der Fisch wurde für verfolgte Christen in Rom zum geheimen Erkennungszeichen: griechisch Ichthys steht für das Credo Iesus Christus Theos ´Yios Soter („Jesus, der Messias, Gottes Sohn, ist der Retter“). Rekonstruktionsversuche des Ablaufs der Osterereignisse Bearbeiten Christus-Darstellung 1310 Was nach Jesu Tod geschah, erzählen die Evangelien teils im Konsens, teils konträr. Daher lässt sich ein genauer Ereignisablauf kaum noch rekonstruieren. Das NT gibt nur einige Anhaltspunkte: Jesus wurde noch am Vorabend des Sabbat in ein frisches Felsengrab gelegt. Einige Frauen aus seiner Anhängerschar sahen, wo man ihn begrub. Am Tag nach dem Sabbat wollten sie den Toten einbalsamieren. Dabei fanden sie sein Grab leer vor. Die Jünger waren inzwischen getrennt nach Galiläa zurückgekehrt. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatten einige von ihnen eine Vision, die sie beschrieben: Jesus wurde auferweckt. Diese Visionen ähnelten sich, fanden aber unabhängig voneinander, zeitlich und räumlich gestreut statt (Lk 24,34). Daraufhin suchten die Jünger erneut Kontakt, tauschten ihre Erlebnisse aus und kehrten nach Jerusalem zurück: Dort erwarteten Juden gemäß biblischer Prophetie das Weltende. In der Stadt trafen sie die Frauen, die ihnen das leere Grab zeigten. Ihr Bericht davon wurde daraufhin zur Verheißung des „Sehens“ Jesu in Galiläa umgeformt. Die Rückkehr der Jünger nach Jerusalem erfolgte also wahrscheinlich unabhängig von einer Grabentdeckung der Frauen. Sie kehrten dann nicht unbedingt gleichzeitig, sondern aufgrund je eigener Erfahrungen und Nachrichten vom auferstandenen Jesus dorthin um. Deshalb nehmen eine Reihe von NT-Exegeten (H. v. Campenhausen, W. Pannenberg, M. Karrer) an, dass die ältesten Notizen von Jüngern, denen Jesus unterwegs nach Galiläa „erschien“, echte Erlebnisse widerspiegeln, da anders die Gemeindegründung in Jerusalem nach der Jüngerflucht kaum zu erklären sei. Andere NT-Forscher wie G. Lüdemann dagegen halten die Auferstehungsberichte für rein subjektive Projektion ohne äußeren Anlass. Wer von den Jüngern eine solche Vision des auferweckten Jesus hatte, wann und wo, bleibt im NT mehrdeutig. Die Evangelien bestätigen nur die Erstvision des Petrus und einiger anderer unbekannter Jünger, ohne diese näher zu beschreiben. Von einer Erscheinung Jesu vor „500 Brüdern“ und „allen Aposteln“, wie sie die älteste Zeugenliste aufführt, wissen sie nichts. Die „Himmelfahrt“ (Apg 1) galt nur dem Elferkreis; die Massenvision meint eventuell eine Massentaufe wie die nach der Pfingstpredigt (Apg 2,41). Die theologischen Deutungsmotive der Ostertexte Bearbeiten Gott hat gehandelt Alle Ostertexte des NT verkünden: Nur Gott selbst konnte Jesus auferwecken. Niemand war dabei. Nur der Auferweckte selbst konnte sich dann seinen Jüngern offenbaren. Von sich aus erkannte ihn niemand. Nur einige der ersten Jünger und Paulus sahen den Auferstandenen. Dieser war nur eine befristete Zeit lang zu sehen (Apg 1,2–5): Darin stimmen Zeugenliste, Evangelien und Apostelgeschichte überein. Das betont den besonderen Charakter des Verkündeten als ein reales Ereignis, das aber außerhalb aller sonst bekannten Wirkungszusammenhänge steht („Wunder“). Es ist nicht „von außen“ einsehbar, sondern wurde nur einem kleinen Kreis von Zeugen offenbart. Wer dem NT glauben möchte, kann nur dem Glauben dieser ersten Zeugen glauben und ihrem Zeugnis trauen – oder aber nicht. Hier liegt der Grund für die Bandbreite der Deutungen: Während rationalistische Theologen und Religionskritiker von „Betrug“ (Hermann Samuel Reimarus), „Fiktion“ und „subjektiven Visionen“ (David Friedrich Strauß), „Projektion“ (Ludwig Feuerbach, Sigmund Freud), „mythologischem Selbstverständnis“ (Rudolf Bultmann), „apologetischen Legenden“ (Hans Graß) u. a. sprechen und diese aus einer „Verarbeitung von Schuldgefühlen“ erklären (Gerd Lüdemann), versuchen evangelikale, konservative und fundamentalkatholische Theologen (z. B. Walter Künneth, Wolfhart Pannenberg), Jesu Auferstehung als „historisches Ereignis“ auszuweisen. Eine Mittelposition vertrat Karl Barth: Er betont das objektive Geschehen hinter den Glaubenszeugnissen, das aber prinzipiell nicht historisch verifizierbar sei. Der Auferweckte schenkt Versöhnung und überwindet so den Unglauben Die Ostertexte betonen die Identität des nun Auferstandenen mit dem zuvor Gekreuzigten. Sie erinnern Jesu Jünger damit an ihr Versagen angesichts seines Todes: Sie hatten ihn verraten, verlassen und verleugnet. Nur er selbst konnte also ihren Unglauben überwinden. Er tat dies, indem er sich mit ihnen versöhnte. Erst das öffnete ihre Augen. Das gemeinsame Essen gab ihnen erneut – und diesmal unwiderruflich – Anteil am Heil. Diesen Aspekt betonen besonders die Evangelien: Das ist der Sinn der Mahlmotive in ihren Erscheinungstexten. Darum feierte die Urgemeinde in jedem Gottesdienst das Abendmahl. Der gekreuzigte Jude aus Galiläa ist der zu Gott erhöhte „Sohn“ Gottes Mit der Versöhnung zugleich schuf der Auferstandene die Erkenntnis, wer er in Wahrheit ist: der von Gott gesandte und zu Gott erhöhte Christus. Dieser Mensch ist also der endgültige Offenbarer dieses Gottes und sein einzigartiges Ebenbild. Als solchen haben ihn die Urchristen dann verkündet, während sie vor seinem Tod noch, wie er, das Reich Gottes verkündeten (Mt 10,7). Der „Sohn“-Titel beinhaltete dabei auch schon die Aspekte der ewigen Erwählung (Präexistenz Christi), Präsenz, Weltherrschaft und Wiederkunft. Der Sohn Gottes ist der kommende Weltrichter Alle Urchristen deuteten Jesu Erscheinen als „Auferweckung“. Das war von ihren jüdischen Glaubensvoraussetzungen her undenkbar: „Auferweckt“ werden sollten die Toten gemeinsam, und zwar erst am Ende der Welt, wenn Gott zum Gericht erscheint. Ein nach jüdischem Recht Verurteilter, der gekreuzigt wurde, galt als von Gott verflucht. Er wäre im jüdischen Glauben nicht auferweckt oder im Endgericht verworfen worden. Die Texte zeigen nach der verzweifelten Jüngerflucht unübersehbar ihre Freude über die überraschende Wende. Jesu Erscheinen war für sie völlig unerwartet und rief zuerst Furcht hervor: Denn damit kam der Richter, um sein Endgericht vorwegzunehmen und in Kraft zu setzen. Besonders Paulus, der Verfolger der Urgemeinde, erfuhr das: Ihm gegenüber zeigte sich der inthronisierte „Menschensohn“ im Lichtglanz der Herrlichkeit Gottes (Apg 9,3; 2 Kor 3, 18). Darauf konnte nur Verstummen, Erblinden und Kniefall folgen. In seiner Berufungsvision fehlen daher das Mahlmotiv, das Sendungsmotiv und der Schriftbeweis: Diesen führte Stefanus bereits, von dessen Missionspredigt (Apg 7) Paulus wohl gehört hatte. Erst nach seiner Taufe empfing er laut Apg 22,16ff den Auftrag zur Völkermission. Das Kommen des Richters wird die Welt vollkommen verwandeln Jesu Auferweckung bekräftigte für die Urchristen die Zukunftserwartung der jüdischen Prophetie (Jes 25,8; 35,10; Hes 37,12–14) und Apokalyptik (Dan 7,2–14) von einer endzeitlichen Verwandlung der Schöpfung und Überwindung des Todes (1 Kor 15; Off 21,3–5). Darum verkündeten sie ihn als „Ersten der Entschlafenen“ (1 Kor 15,20), sahen mit seiner Auferstehung also die Zukunft aller Toten und den Vorschein der neuen Schöpfung voraus und erwarteten sein Wiederkommen noch zu ihren Lebzeiten (1 Kor 15,51; Mk 13,30). Daher spielte das leere Grab in der urchristlichen Verkündigung keine primäre Rolle. Es war nur eine sekundäre Bestätigung für die eigentliche Osterbotschaft. Es betonte die Realität des neuen Lebens Jesu und wies die Angeredeten vom Vergangenen weg zur Zukunft: Was sucht ihr den Lebendigen bei den Toten? (Lk 24,5) Die Geistesgegenwart des Auferstandenen sendet die, die an ihn glauben, zur Völkermission Die Gabe des Heiligen Geistes im Pfingstereignis bekräftigte für die Urchristen die Überwindung des Fluchs der Sprachverwirrung (Gen 11), gab ihnen also Hoffnung auf Völkerverständigung und Frieden (Apg 2,1–11). Schon die ersten Petruspredigten verkündeten Jesu Auferweckung daher als Hinzurufen der Völker und Erfüllung des Völkersegens Abrahams (Apg 2,14ff; 3,12ff; 4,8ff). Diese Erfüllung begann wie zu Lebzeiten Jesu mit dem Heilen der geschädigten Kreatur (Apg 5,12ff). Diese Aspekte oder Dimensionen der Auferstehung Jesu sind im NT untrennbar, treten aber nicht überall zugleich auf. Die weitere Christologie und Soteriologie entfaltete sie dann je nach Situation der angeredeten Gemeinden. Deutung des Kreuzestodes im ältesten Passionsbericht Bearbeiten Die Auferweckung Jesu hat die Jünger zur Bildung der Urgemeinde veranlasst, aus der der älteste Passionsbericht stammt. Weil dieser Gekreuzigte auferweckt wurde, galt die erste Frage der Jünger dem Sinn seines Todes und dem Verstehen seiner Passion mit Hilfe der Schrift (Lk 24,14–17). Die Komposition des Markusevangeliums Bearbeiten Das Markusevangelium läuft von Anfang an auf Tod und Auferweckung Jesu zu: Denn auf den Wegbereiter (im NT: Johannes der Täufer, Mk 1,2ff) folgte in der Prophetie das Endgericht, die kosmische Umwälzung (Jes 40,3–5). Jesu ganze Geschichte will als Vorwegnahme dieser „Weltrevolution“ und als ultimative Bekräftigung dieser jüdischen Heilserwartung verstanden werden. So verknüpfen Leidens-, Todes- und Auferstehungsankündigungen, die Jesus gesagt haben soll, die Erzählungen von seinem Wirken in Galiläa mit seiner Passion in Jerusalem (Mk 8,31; 9,31; 10,33). Sie entsprechen der Deutung, die Jesus selbst nach dem vormarkinischen Passionsbericht seinem Tod gab. Das Passahmahl Jesu Bearbeiten Im Rahmen eines Passahmahls sagt Jesus am Vorabend seines Todes dem versammeltem Zwölferkreis – der für ganz Israel stand und Judas Iskariot einschloss – zu (Mk 14,24 EU): „Das ist mein Blut des Bundes, das für viele vergossen wird.“ Der Ausdruck „für viele“ bedeutet auf Aramäisch auch: für alle. Das ist eine deutliche Anspielung auf eine im ganzen Alten Testament einzigartige Prophetie: den stellvertretend für das ganze Volk und seine Führer leidenden „Knecht Gottes“ (Jes 52,13 –53,12 LUT). Dass hier eine historische Erinnerung an Jesu eigene Deutung vorliegt, hat Joachim Jeremias wahrscheinlich gemacht (siehe Literatur). Die Vorwegnahme des Endgerichts Bearbeiten Der Passionsbericht deutet die Kreuzigungsszene als vorweggenommenes Endgericht über die ganze Erde: Darauf weisen die Gerichtsfinsternis und das Stundenschema hin (Mk 15,33). Die Finsternis ist symbolische Erfüllung der Gerichtsansagen in Israels Prophetie (u. a. Am 5,18; Joel 2,2). Das Stundenschema weist in Israels Apokalyptik darauf hin: Hier vollzieht Gott seinen vorherbestimmten Plan. Hier läuft die Frist ab, die aller Gewaltherrschaft gesetzt ist (Dan 7,12). Der Text verkündet also: Das Endgericht über Israel und die Völkerwelt fand schon statt. Gott selbst habe seinen Sohn „dahingegeben“, um Israel und alle Menschen aus diesem Gericht zu erretten. Die Gerichtsklage des Gekreuzigten Bearbeiten Jesus soll am Kreuz für seine jüdischen Ankläger und römischen Henker gebetet haben, und zwar mit Worten des 22. Psalms (Mk 15,34): „Mein Gott, mein Gott, warum hast du mich verlassen?“ Dieser Psalm wurde seit dem Exil auf das ungerechte Leiden ganz Israels bezogen. Zu Unrecht zum Tod verurteilte Juden beteten so in Babylonien, Rom, Auschwitz, Bergen-Belsen und anderswo bis heute. Jesu Gottverlassenheit hat eine exklusive und eine inklusive Seite. Als der für die Menschheit Gerichtete erleidet er das Gericht stellvertretend für die Menschheit: Nur er kann das, nur er tut das. Niemand anderes kann und soll das noch tun. Als der mit und für uns ungerecht Leidende schreit er nach Gottes Gerechtigkeit. Beide Seiten sind nicht von der Geschichte des jüdischen Volkes zu trennen. Denn der Beter von Psalm 22 appelliert an den Gott des Exodus und stellt sein Leiden in Israels Gesamtgeschichte hinein. Er betet und leidet mit seinem und für sein Volk (Claus Westermann). Die Präsenz des Reiches Gottes im Tod Jesu Bearbeiten Markus überliefert einen Abschiedsschwur Jesu beim Passahmahl (Mk 14,25): Von nun an werde ich nicht mehr trinken vom Gewächs des Weinstocks, bis ich es neu trinke im Reich Gottes. Demgemäß lehnte er am Kreuz den Betäubungstrank seiner Henker ab (Mk 15,23). Doch nachdem er die Gerichtsklage des Gottverlassenen herausgeschrien hatte (Mk 15,34), nahm er den Weinessig seiner Brüder an: der Juden, die in ihm den wiedergeborenen Johannes sahen und hofften, der Prophet Elija werde ihn retten. Das Gericht Gottes trennte ihn nicht, sondern verband ihn unlösbar mit seinem Volk und dessen Hoffnungen. So sagt der Passionsbericht: Gerade im Sterben Jesu liegt Hoffnung für uns. Gott selbst ist in diesem Sterben präsent, leidet und stirbt mit seinem Sohn. Gottes Reich wird kommen und alle Gewaltherrschaft überwinden. Jesus selber hat diese Zusage Gottes ultimativ bekräftigt. Indem er sein Leben am Fest der Befreiung Israels für alle Völker hingab, gab er mit Israel allen hoffnungslos Versklavten und Gefolterten Anteil an Gottes Zusage. Nimmt man den ältesten Passionsbericht genau beim Wort, dann ist gerade die Verkündigung des Todes Jesu, die in der europäischen Geschichte immer wieder zu Judenpogromen führte und dazu missbraucht wurde, der durchschlagende Grund für eine unkündbare Solidarität aller Christen mit allen Juden und allen zu Unrecht Verfolgten. Zugleich lassen sich von da aus judenfeindliche Aussagen in den Evangelien als situationsbedingt relativieren und sachlich entkräften. Urchristliche Titel Bearbeiten Die Hebräische Bibel war für die Jünger Jesu und das Urchristentum der Schlüssel, seinen Tod und seine Auferweckung als vorherbestimmten Willen Gottes und in diesem Sinn als Erfüllung der Messiaserwartung zu verstehen. Daraus erklären sich viele Jesu zugedachten Titel mit Bezug zum Tanach (Sohn Davids, Zweiter Adam, usw.) sowie Analogiebildung zu jüdischen Titeln (Adonai – Kyrios, Maschiach – Christos, usw.). Viele historisch-kritische Neutestamentler halten es für wahrscheinlich, dass Jesus sich selber mit keinem der von jüdischer Tradition vorgegebenen Hoheitstitel bezeichnete oder identifizierte. 7 Sohn Davids Bearbeiten Dieser Titel bezeichnet den Messias als Nachfahren von König David, der Großisrael gründete, seine Feinde besiegte und den Tempelbau einleitete. David erhielt die Zusage ewiger Thronfolge (2 Sam 7,13f), nachdem er die Bundeslade des alten 12-Stämmebundes nach Jerusalem überführt hatte. Daran knüpfte die Messiaserwartung der Exilsprophetie nach dem Untergang des Königtums an: Der Messias wurde als später „Spross“ der Davidsippe erhofft (Jes 11,1). Dieses Messiasbild war im Volk auch mit der gerechten Rechtsprechung für die Armen und Heilung der Kranken verbunden. Wo Jesus so genannt wird, stehen derartige Erwartungen im Vordergrund. Dem hat Jesus nicht widersprochen (Mk 10,46–52). Aber der neue David sollte Israel auch gewaltsam aus der Hand seiner Feinde befreien: Dem hat Jesus zeichenhaft widersprochen und stattdessen an den machtlosen Messias Sacharjas erinnert (Mk 11,1–10). Er soll auch betont haben, dass der Messias kein Nachfahre, sondern Vorfahre Davids und diesem übergeordnet sei (Mk 12,35f): Das spielte offenbar auf den präexistenten „Menschensohn“ an, der aus Gottes Bereich stamme (Dan 7,13f). Christus Bearbeiten „Christos“ (griech.) übersetzt das hebräische Wort Maschiach („der Gesalbte“). Die Salbung des Hauptes mit kostbarem Öl durch einen Propheten zeigte in Israel die göttliche Berufung eines neuen Königs an (1 Sam 10). Der Hoheitstitel bezeichnete also Thronanwärter, die so zu Schutz und Hilfe für das Gottesvolk beauftragt und verpflichtet wurden. Nach dem Untergang des Königtums (586 v. Chr.) wurde der Titel auf den Hohenpriester übertragen. Erst in nachbiblischen Texten wie den Qumran-Schriftrollen bezeichnete er manchmal auch den seit Jesaja für die Endzeit erwarteten Heilsmittler. Die Evangelien verwenden den Titel für Jesus im letzten Sinn, jedoch nur selten und nie in Eigenaussagen Jesu. Die Messiaserwartung wurde demnach von außen an Jesus herangetragen. Dabei betonen die Texte, dass er sich von falschen Erwartungen seiner Zeitgenossen abgegrenzt habe. So folgt dem Messiasbekenntnis des Petrus Jesu Hinweis auf sein notwendiges Erlösungsleiden (die erste Leidensankündigung im Markusevangelium). Da biblische Tradition Könige, Priester und Propheten Israels als von Gott Gesalbte bezeichnet, besagt der Christustitel im NT, dass Jesus alle drei Funktionen für sein Volk und die Völker ausübte und übernahm. Im Erzählzusammenhang wird die Messiaswürde Jesu durch sein Lehren und Entscheiden (Bergpredigt), Heilen und Retten (Wunder Jesu), vor allem aber durch seine stellvertretende Schuldübernahme veranschaulicht. Diese Rolle war im Tanach nicht vom Messias, aber vom Gottesknecht (Jes 53) angekündigt worden. Sohn Gottes Bearbeiten In der hebräischen Bibel bezeichnet dieser Titel zum einen jeden gottesfürchtigen Juden, zum anderen das ganze erwählte Gottesvolk (Hos 11,1), meist aber den König Israels (2 Sam 7,14; Ps 2,7; 89,27f u.ö.). Texte aus Qumran verwendeten den Titel einmal auch für den Messias. In dieser Form wird er von Kajaphas an Jesus herangetragen (Mk 14,61) und dann im hellenistisch beeinflussten Urchristentum verwendet. Die Paulusbriefe (z. B. Röm 1,3) und das Markusevangelium (z. B. Mk 15,39) verwenden vorzugsweise den Sohn-Gottes-Titel, um die Besonderheit dieses Messias gegenüber dem Judentum hervorzuheben. Die Adoptionsaussage Gottes im Zusammenhang der Taufe Jesu Du bist mein geliebter Sohn (Mk 1,11 par.) zitiert indirekt Ps 2 (Mein Sohn bist du), der auf ein Krönungsritual für israelitische Könige bezogen wird.8 Jesus selbst nennt sich im NT nie so, sondern nannte Gott zum einen „Abba“ (lieber Vater, Papa), seine Jünger und Mitjuden zum anderen „Kinder Gottes“: Er brachte ihnen Gottes liebevolle Fürsorge nahe (Mt 6,25–33). Menschensohn Bearbeiten Auch dieser Titel bezieht sich im Buch Daniel auf einen Heilsmittler der Endzeit. In der Vision vom Endgericht erscheint er nicht mehr als Nachkomme Davids und irdischer König, sondern als Himmelswesen. Er werde Gottes Reich verkörpern und durchsetzen, nachdem Gott selbst das Endgericht über alle irdische Gewaltherrschaft vollzogen habe. Daraufhin würden alle Menschen ihm dienen, und sein Reich werde ewig sein (Dan 7,2–14). Damit hielt die jüdische Apokalyptik in einer Situation der äußersten Existenzbedrohung des Judentums die früheren prophetischen Verheißungen fest, die vom Messias den Völkerfrieden erwartet hatten. Dieser wurde nun nicht mehr als innergeschichtliche Entwicklung, sondern erst vom Kommen Gottes zum Endgericht, also zugleich mit dem Ende der Weltgeschichte, erhofft. Der Menschensohn-Titel taucht im NT nur in wörtlicher Rede Jesu auf. In Texten, die der hypothetischen Logienquelle zugeordnet werden, redet er stets in der 3. Person vom „kommenden“ Menschensohn. Die Frage, ob er sich oder einen anderen gemeint hat, gehört zu den wichtigsten Streitthemen der NT-Forschung. Bei Markus nimmt Jesus schon in Galiläa die Vollmacht des Menschensohns in Anspruch, um Sünden zu vergeben (Mk 2,10 EU) und am Sabbat zu heilen (Mk 2,28 EU). Später kündigt er die Auslieferung des Menschensohns an seine Feinde an (Mk 8,31 EU). Nach Mk 10,35–45 EU sei der Menschensohn zum Dienen, nicht zum Herrschen, und zur Hingabe seines Lebens "für die Vielen" gekommen: Dieser Ausdruck spielt auf Jes 53 an, verbindet also die Menschensohnerwartung mit der Verheißung des leidenden Gottesknechts. Das Sterben des Menschensohns war in Daniels Vision nicht vorgesehen, weil er dort erst erscheint, nachdem Gott Israels Feinde besiegt hat. Die apokalyptische Umkehr der Machtverhältnisse nach dem Endgericht wird im NT also vom vorherigen stellvertretenden Leiden des Stellvertreters Gottes für Israel abhängig gemacht. Darum konnten die Urchristen Jesu Sterben später als der Menschheit dienenden Machtverzicht des Sohnes Gottes (Phil 2,7 EU) und stellvertretende Übernahme des Endgerichts (Mk 15,34 EU) deuten. In den Reden über das Endgericht (Mk 13 EU, Mt 25 EU, Lk 21 EU, Joh 3 EU Joh 5,19–30 EU) erscheint der Menschensohn als Weltrichter. Er vertritt also Gott selbst in dieser Funktion. Nach Ostern ersetzte die Jerusalemer Urgemeinde den Menschensohntitel durch den Kyrios-Titel, um Jesu Erhöhung an Gottes Seite auszudrücken. Nur Stefanus bekannte sich zum erhöhten Menschensohn (Apg 7,56 EU) und wurde dafür vom Sanhedrin zu Tode gesteinigt. Kyrios Bearbeiten Kyrios (griechisch: Herr) übersetzt das hebräische Adonai („meine Herren“) ins Griechische. Diese Anrede ersetzte den Gottesnamen JHWH im nachexilischen Judentum; demgemäß verwendete die Septuaginta durchgängig Kyrios an dessen Stelle.9 Die Urchristen übertrugen diesen Titel auf Jesus: Er kommt für ihn in fast allen NT-Schriften außer den Johannesbriefen und dem Titusbrief vor und ist somit der zweithäufigste Titel Jesu im NT.10 Der Titel spielt bei Markus und Matthäus eine eher untergeordnete Rolle, wird aber von Lukas häufig verwandt (Lk 1, 43; 2,11; 24,34; 1,76). 11 Wilhelm Bousset sah den Titelgebrauch bei hellenistischen Urchristen von griechischen Mysterienkulten her beeinflusst, deren Anhänger ihre Kultgötter als Kyrios anriefen. Die Jerusalemer Urgemeinde habe ihn nicht verwendet.12 Oscar Cullmann dagegen verwies auf den religiösen Gebrauch des Titels auch im Judentum: Die Urgemeinde habe ihn daher ebenfalls verwendet.13 Das hebräische adonai und aramäische mar wurden im profanen und religiösen Kontext verwendet. So werden im Genesis-Apokryphon aus Qumran Menschen und Gott ohne sprachlichen Unterschied als Herr (mar) angesprochen. Die Formel Maranatha („Unser Herr, komm!“, z. B. in 1 Kor 16,22) gilt als einer der frühesten Glaubenssätze aus der Urgemeinde neben Phil 2,11 (Jesus Christus ist der Kyrios!). Im NT bezieht sich der Kyrios-Titel auf die Heiligkeit, Machtfülle und Weltherrschaft Jesu Christi. Besonders Ps 110,1 EU wurde zur Übertragung des Titels von Gott auf Jesus herangezogen (vgl. Mt 22,44 EU):14 „So spricht der Herr zu meinem Herrn: Setze dich mir zur Rechten.“ Der Messias ist in der Bibel ein von Gott erwählter, aber sterblicher Mensch. Dass Juden, die an Jesus als Messias glaubten, ihn wie Gott als Kyrios anriefen, gilt auch als Indiz dafür, dass der historische Jesus den Titel des kommenden „Menschensohns“ von Daniel 7 verwendete. Weil man respektierte, dass Jesus sich vor Ostern so nannte und nun zu Gott erhöht worden war, habe der Kyriostitel den Menschensohntitel nach Ostern ersetzt.15 Lamm Gottes Bearbeiten Frühe Mosaikdarstellung des Lamm Gottes in der Basilika Santa Prassede Der Titel Lamm Gottes (Joh 1,29 EU) steht nach verbreiteter Ansicht für die Sühnopfer-Deutung des Todes Jesu im Rahmen eines Passahfestes, die an die Weissagung vom „Gottesknecht“ Jes 53,7 EU anknüpft.16 Martin Hastischka bezweifelt jedoch einen auf das Passahlamm, die Opferung Isaaks, oder das Lamm der jüdischen Apokalyptik zurückgehenden Bezug, und hält den Titel für ein allgemein verbreitetes Symbol der Macht- und Wehrlosigkeit. 17 Logos Bearbeiten Der Titel Logos λόγος / Wort kennzeichnet im NT den Johannesprolog (Joh 1,1.14). Der Autor – wahrscheinlich der Evangelist – übersetzte hier zum einen das hebräische dabar für Gottes unmittelbar wirkende Rede im Tanach mit einem Zentralbegriff der griechischen Philosophie, zum anderen – und das ist einzigartig – identifizierte er ihn mit der Person des Heilsmittlers und bezog ihn auf dessen Präexistenz vor der Schöpfung. Diese Gleichsetzung unterscheidet den Begriff nach Hans Conzelmann auch von den Begriffen Ebenbild oder Bild Gottes εικων (2 Kor 4,4) und Weisheit (1Kor 1,30) für Jesus bei Paulus.18 Zweiter/letzter Adam Bearbeiten Paulus nennt Jesus den „zweiten“ oder „letzten Adam“ und bezieht ihn damit auf den ersten Menschen in der Schöpfungsgeschichte. Er beschreibt ihn nicht als seinen Nachkommen, sondern als heilenden Gegensatz: Gegenüber dem aus Erde geschaffenen, durch seine Sünde den Tod für die Menschen auslösenden Adam (Röm 5,12 EU) komme Jesus „vom Himmel her“ (1 Kor 15,47) und habe den Tod für die Menschen überwunden (Röm 5,17f). Im Gegensatz zur irdischen (1 Kor 15,45) verkörpere Jesus die pneumatische Existenzform, die er selbst wirkend erschaffe (1 Kor 15,47). Wie Adam zum Stammvater der sündigen Menschheit geworden sei, so gehe aus Jesus die himmlische Gemeinde als „Leib Christi“ hervor (1 Kor 15,48; vgl. Kol 1,18). Weitere Titel und Attribute Bearbeiten Zudem finden sich im NT über 40 weitere Titel und Attribute für Jesus: A und O (Anfang und Ende: Offb. 1,8) Arzt (Mt 9,12) Abglanz, Bild Bräutigam (Joh 3,29) Brot (des Lebens: Joh 6,35) Bruder (Hebr 2,11) Ebenbild Gottes (Kol 1,15) Eckstein (Eph 2,20) Erstgeborener (der Schöpfung: Kol 1,15; von den Toten: Offb 1,5) Freund (Joh 15,15) Fürst des Lebens (Apg 3,15) Gerechter (1.Petr 3,18) Gesandter Gesetzgeber Haupt (der Gemeinde: Eph 1,22; 5,23) Heiliger (Gottes: Joh 6,69) Hirte (Joh 10,11) Hoherpriester (Hebr 4,15) Immanuel (Gott-mit-uns, Mt 1,23) Knecht (Gottes: Apg 3,13) Kind König (Joh 18,37; 19,3; Lk 19,38) Leben/Lebendiger (Joh 11,25) Lehrer, Meister (Joh 13,13) Licht (Joh 8,12) Mittler (zwischen Gott und Mensch: 1Tim 2,5) Morgenstern, strahlender (Offb 22,16) Pascha Prophet (Joh 6,14) Rabbi (Joh 1,38) Retter/Rettender (der Welt: Joh 4,42) Richter Sündopfer (2Kor 5,21) Tür (Joh 10,7) Vor-Läufer Wahrheit (Joh 14,6) Weg (zu Gott: Joh 14,6) Weinstock (Joh 15,1) Weisheit (1Kor 1,30) Widder (griech. arnion, Offb 5,6 u.ö.) Zeuge (Offb 1,5) Bezüge auf biblische Verheißungen im Neuen Testament Bearbeiten Außer Titeln wie „Messias“ und „Menschensohn“ bezieht das Neue Testament viele Passagen des Alten Testaments als Vorhersagen auf Jesus. Vorhersagen im Alten Testament Vorhersage im AT Erwähnung im NT „aus dem Stamm Juda“ Gen 49,10 EU Lk 3,33 EU „Das Niedrige wird hoch" Ez 21,31 EU Lk 1,52 EU „Bethlehem“ als Geburtsort des Messias Mi 5,1 EU Mt 2,1 EU „Krippe" Jes 1,3 EU Lk 2,7 EU „von einer Jungfrau geboren“ Jes 7,14 EU Mt 1,18 EU „Blinde sehen" Jes 35,5 EU Mt 11,5 EU, Lk 7,22 EU „Lahme gehen" Jes 35,6 EU Mt 11,5 EU, Lk 7,22 EU „von einem Freund verraten“ Ps 41,10 EU Mk 14,10 EU „Hände und Füße durchbohrt“ Ps 22,17 EU; Jes 53,5 EU Joh 19,18 EU Soldaten werfen das Los um seine Kleider Ps 22,19 EU Mk 15,24 EU "Er trägt die Sünden von vielen" Jes 53,12 EU Hebr 9,28 EU Einzelnachweise Bearbeiten 1.↑ Bernhard Lang: Die Bibel, Ferdinand Schöningh, Paderborn 1992, S. 87 2.↑ Bernhard Lang: Die Bibel, a.a.O. S. 86f 3.↑ Reinhard Nordsieck: Das Thomasevangelium, Neukirchener Verlag, 2. Auflage 2004, Einleitung (Forschungsgeschichte) S. 7-23 4.↑ Peter Regalatus Biasiotto: History of the Development of Devotion to the Holy Name, New York 1943. 5.↑ Hieromonk Ilarion: Le mystère sacré de l'Église: Introduction à l'Histoire et à la Problématique des Débats Athonites sur la Vénération du Nom de Dieu, Fribourg 2007. 6.↑ Detlef Häuser: Glaubensbekenntnis und Jesusüberlieferung bei Johannes, S. 114–117 7.↑ Matthias Kreplin: Das Selbstverständnis Jesu, Zürich, 2001, Seite 83 ff 8.↑ Hyam Maccoby: Jesus und der jüdische Freiheitskampf, Ahriman-Verlag, 1996, S. 87 9.↑ P. Maiberger, Artikel Herr“ (AT), NBL Bd. 2, Spalte 127 10.↑ Martin Karrer: Jesus Christus im Neuen Testament, Göttingen 1998, S. 340 11.↑ Petr Pokorny: Theologie der lukanischen Schriften, Vandenhoeck und Ruprecht, 1999, Seite 116 12.↑ Wilhelm Bousset: Kyrios Christos – Geschichte des Christusglaubens von den Anfängen des Christentums bis Irenäus, Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, 5. Auflage 1965, S. 75–84 13.↑ Oscar Cullmann: Die Christologie des Neuen Testaments, Mohr Siebeck, 5. Auflage, Tübingen 1975, S. 200ff; so auch Werner Georg Kümmel: Die Theologie des Neuen Testaments nach seinen Hauptzeugen Jesus, Paulus, Johannes, Vandenhoeck und Ruprecht, Göttingen 1969, S. 99–103 14.↑ K. Woschitz, Art. „Herr“ (NT), NBL, Bd. 2, Spalte 129 15.↑ Bertold Klappert: Die Auferweckung des Gekreuzigten: Der Ansatz der Christologie Karl Barths im Zusammenhang der Christologie der Gegenwart, Neukirchener Verlag, 3. Auflage 1981, ISBN 3-7887-0429-2, S. 141, Anmerkung 11 16.↑ Rainer Metzner: Das Verständnis der Sünde im Johannesevangelium, Humboldt Universität Berlin, 1998, S. 143–155 17.↑ Martin Hasitschka: Befreiung von Sünde nach dem Johannesevangelium, Tyrolia-Verlag, 1989, S. 112ff und 233ff 18.↑ Hans Conzelmann: Grundriss der Theologie des Neuen Testaments, Christian Kaiser Verlag, München 1967, S. 363–367 Siehe auch Bearbeiten Jesus außerhalb des Christentums Leben-Jesu-Forschung Isa ibn Maryam Bibeltexte online Bearbeiten bibleserver.com (Über 40 deutsche und internationale Übersetzungen) Literatur Bearbeiten Jürgen Becker: Die Auferstehung Jesu Christi nach dem Neuen Testament. Ostererfahrung und Osterverständnis im Urchristentum, Tübingen (Mohr Siebeck) 2007, ISBN 978-3-16-149427-7 Klaus Berger: Jesus. Pattloch, München 2004, ISBN 3-629-00812-7 Otto Betz: Jesus, der Messias Israels. Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 1987, ISBN 3-16-145163-5 Jörg Frey, Jens Schröter: Deutungen des Todes Jesu im Neuen Testament, in: Wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen Zum Neuen Testament, Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 2005, ISBN 3-16-148581-5 Leonard Goppelt: Theologie des Neuen Testaments. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, UTB 850, Göttingen 1978, ISBN 3-525-03252-8 Martin Hengel: Jesus, der Messias Israels. In: 'Messiah and Christos. Studies in the Jewish Origins of Christianity. Mohr/Siebeck, Tübingen 1992, ISBN 3-16-145996-2, S. 155–176 Larry W. Hurtado: Lord Jesus Christ: Devotion to Jesus in Earliest Christianity. William B Eerdman Co, 2. Auflage 2005, ISBN 0-8028-3167-2 Martin Karrer: Jesus Christus im Neuen Testament. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 1998, ISBN 3-525-51380-1* Walter Kasper: Jesus, der Christus. Grünewald, Mainz 1986, ISBN 3-7867-0464-3 Werner Georg Kümmel: Die Theologie des Neuen Testaments nach seinen Hauptzeugen Jesus, Paulus, Johannes. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 1969, ISBN B0000BS668 Walter Simonis: Jesus Christus, wahrer Mensch und unser Herr. Düsseldorf 2004, ISBN 3-491-70379-4 Ulrich Wilckens: Theologie des Neuen Testaments, Band 1/2: Geschichte der urchristlichen Theologie: Jesu Tod und Auferstehung und die Entstehung der Kirche aus Juden und Heiden. Neukirchener Verlag, Neukirchen-Vluyn 2003, ISBN 3-7887-1895-1* J. Zumstein, A. Dittwiler (Hrsg.): Kreuzestheologie im Neuen Testament, Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 2002, ISBN 3-16-147775-8